


The Collar

by SpaceYakumo (orphan_account)



Series: Cableta [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Terracotta Quest | Apple's Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Couple, Collars, Drabble, Gifts, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceYakumo
Summary: Zeta gets a collar from Cable as a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terracotta Quest is my friend's project, and I'm one of the mods (I'm Mod Coco!!) on the shitpost blog, which you should definitely check out: http://applesadventurehitpostblog.tumblr.com
> 
> Zeta wears a collar in canon, and I feel like that fact is an attack on me. Because I have a weak spot for collars.
> 
> Anyway accept this shitty thing that I literally wrote at midnight.

"Hey, Zeta! Zeta!" Cable had slammed the apartment door open and then dashed into Zeta's room, only to see him sitting naked underneath the bedsheets and reading awful erotica. Cable disregarded this, instead continuing to grin like crazy and yell about the thing he had in his hands. "Looky here! I gotcha a thing!"

Cable was holding a collar in his hands - it was black, and it had come from the scrap heap. Although it came from another humanoid Reploid, he didn't realise why the Reploid could've been wearing it. He thought Zeta would enjoy it, as he'd overheard him talk about how badly he wanted a collar (amongst other things). He gave no thought to the meaning of these comments.

"Oh, thanks." Zeta glanced up from his current book, titled _"The Master of the Bagels"_. He wasn't really listening. "Bring it here, OK?"

Cable excitedly walked over to the bed, placing the collar by Zeta's arm. He nudged Zeta gently and innocently, causing him to look down at the collar.

"Oh, wow!" Zeta flushed immediately, and he was extremely grateful for the gift. "Thank you, Cable... Can we put it on?"

"Absolutely!" Cable gave no second thought to Zeta's request, and he immediately turned Zeta around to have the collar put in place. "Just one thing, though..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want this on? Just wondering." Cable was genuinely curious, his innocence showing.

"Let's just say," Zeta said, leaning over to whisper in Cable's ear, "it makes me feel... "excited", okay?"

"Do you mean it in a...  You mean that in a dirty way, right?" Cable was slowly catching on with Zeta, at long last.

Zeta just paused for a moment, before finally confessing. "Unfortunately, yeah. I _did_."

And with that, Cable just blushed, and sarcastically exclaimed, "Disgusting!"

Both of them cracked up laughing, Zeta almost cried from laughter. In the end, they forgot about the collar and had a good time just laughing with each other about ridiculous things.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be smut, I shit you not.


End file.
